


boyothings!

by romanticalgirl



Series: pick-a-porn [2]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 9-10-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	boyothings!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 9-10-07

“I’m relatively certain we’ve just been robbed.”

“I’m equally certain that robbers don’t actually replace the furniture they steal with stuff infinitely nicer. I think we’re on the wrong floor.”

Ioan shakes his head. “Not on the floor. Still upright. Almost sure.”

Matthew leans into him, and it’s easy to do, since Ioan’s already leaning, but the sheer shift of balance nearly tumbles them down onto the carpet, but Matthew manages to catch them both, mostly be stumbling forward and pinning Ioan to the wall. “Huh.”

Ioan looks at him and smiles, all eyes and mouth and whiskey and ale. “Hullo.”

Matthew nods once and bends his head, mouth warm from booze and want. They’re in the wrong place to do this, but the flat is too far away to wait. He kisses Ioan softly and sucks warmly at his lower lip before pulling away, shifting closer so the wall is hard beneath his hands and Ioan is hard between his thighs. “Hullo yourself.”


End file.
